This invention relates generally to the field of alignment of machine modules, and more particularly to guiding and aligning gears into a mating position as modules are aligned on a mailing machine.
Generally, a mailing machine transports envelopes and other mailpieces along a deck so that various functions may be performed on the mailpiece at different locations along the deck. For example, one location along a deck may weigh the mailpiece, another location may seal the mailpiece and still another location may apply indicia for postage to the mailpiece. Typically, drive rollers and/or belts are mounted along the deck with a radial portion contacting each envelope to propel the envelope along the deck. The drive rollers or belt can extend, for example, through aligned cutouts in the deck. The drive rollers and/or belt move the mailpiece along the deck to different locations on the deck where a function may be performed.
Generally, it is known for a mailing machine to be assembled from two or more modules. When assembled the modules can form the transport deck and also include apparatus to perform various functions on a mail piece as the mail piece traverses the transport deck. For example, one module may be primarily concerned with receiving and feeding envelopes into additional modules making up the mailing machine. Another module may have a primary purpose of performing a sealing function by moistening an adhesive which is present on the inner surface of an envelope flap before the envelope is fed into a nip which serves to seal the envelope with the moistened adhesive. Still another module may weigh the envelope or print indicia on the envelope.
Assembly of two or more modules can be accomplished at a customer site and can involve joining of irregular shapes which are included in a transport deck, as well as joining drive mechanisms utilized to transport the envelope along the transport deck. Joining a drive mechanism can include mating two or more gears from disparate modules.
When two or more gears mate with each other, the tip of a gear tooth on a first gear has been known to jam against the tip of a gear tooth of a second gear instead of entering a gullet on the second gear and thereby meshing with the second gear. Jamming gears can frustrate a user and generally make the assembly of modules more difficult.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide apparatus and methods that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and methods to facilitate meshing of gears and thereby ease the assembly of modules on a mailing machine.
Accordingly, the present invention provides methods and apparatus for mating a first gear and a second gear, such as those utilized in drive mechanisms of mailing machine modules. A gear frame can include a first annular gear mount with a first gear mounted on the gear mount and a channel formed by a first edge and a second edge. A link having two ends, with a first end pivotally mounted on a fulcrum and a second annular gear mount included on the second end can have a second gear mounted on the second annular gear mount. A means for providing a normal force on the link in a direction opposing pivotal movement of the link can also be provided.
When the first gear and the second gear are brought together for mating, the link pivots to allow the first gear and the second gear to mesh, and the second annular gear mount is guided into the channel in the gear frame to secure the second gear in a meshed position with the first gear.
A normal force on the link, in a direction opposing pivotal movement of the link, can be provided, for example, by a spring attached to a spring hook. The spring hook can be fixedly attached to the link such that the spring will exert a normal force on the spring hook in response to pivotal movement of the link.
In some embodiments, a third gear can be mounted on a third annular gear mount that is concentric with the fulcrum. The third gear can mesh with the second gear throughout mating of the first gear and the second gear.
Embodiments can also include a mailing machine with a first module having a gear frame including a first annular gear mount with a first gear mounted thereon and a channel formed by a first edge and a second opposing edge. A second module can be included for mating with the first module. The second module can have a link pivotally mounted at a first end on a fulcrum. The link can also have a second end including a second gear mounted on the second end. The second gear can mate with the first gear of the first module when the first and second modules are mated. The second module can further include a means for providing a normal force on the link in a direction opposing pivotal movement of the link. When the first module and the second module are brought together, the link can pivot to allow the first gear and the second gear to mesh. The second annular gear mount can be guided into the channel in the gear frame to secure the second gear in a meshed position with the first gear.
In another aspect, a method for mating gears into a meshed position during assembly of a mailing machine can include moving a first gear towards a second gear and engaging an apex of a tooth on a first gear with an apex of a tooth on a second gear. The second gear can pivot away from the first gear as the second gear continues moving the first gear towards the second gear. The continued movement can cause the apex of a tooth on the first gear to be aligned with a gullet on the second gear. Pivoting the second gear towards the first gear causes the first gear and the second gear to mesh. The second gear can also be secured in a position fully meshed with the first gear.
Therefore it should now be apparent that the invention substantially achieves all the above aspects and advantages. Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Various features and embodiments are further described in the following figures, descriptions and claims.